Pedacito de fantasía
by buttercreamlove
Summary: Todos hemos deseado un lugar donde podamos ser aceptados Por lo menos para una chica como yo… Siempre he anhelado mi jardín de delicias, mi paraíso Pero nunca creí que mi pedacito de fantasía Se transformaría en una realidad
1. Chapter 1

Pedacito de fantasía

_Todos hemos deseado un lugar donde podamos ser aceptados_

_Por lo menos para una chica como yo…_

_Siempre he anhelado mi jardín de delicias, mi paraíso_

_Pero nunca creí que mi pedacito de fantasía _

_Se transformaría en una realidad _

La noche de hoy era un viernes bastante lluvioso, en estos momentos me encuentro dentro de mi habitación mareada y aturdida, el dia de mañana tenia escuela asi que no podía desvelarme ni enfermarme asi que decidida me mire en el espejo para decirme algo "motivador" pero mi reflejo era terrible

-Castigo de dios- estaba sudando, mis surcos estaban mas marcados que nunca y la vista comenzó a fallarme

-De todos modos me quedare en biblioteca- ignora el hecho de posible muerte …

Hace tiempo cierto libro logro captar mi atención, se trataba de la Divina comedia de

Dante Alighieri así que decidí quedarme el día de mañana un poco más de tiempo para leer unos cuantos cantos…

Me presento, mi nombre es Hikary Jhonson, se que algo extrañno yo también lo he pensado pero bueno mucho gusto, tengo la edad de 15 años, mi personalidad… pues soy reservada y silenciosa amm amable? :s , tengo el "raro" según mi hermana mayor, habito de escribir historias creo que es algo relajante plasmar mis ideales, mis sentimientos en papel además es una distracción muy buena

_**~~Jamás creí que mi fantasía y mi realidad se convertirían en uno solo…~~**_

_Esta es la historia _

Esta noche fue en particular increíble comenzó con mareos para darse paso por mi garganta ocasionándome fuertes ahorcadas

Crei que solo era el sobre esfuerzo del instituto con esos proyectos y…

Alterada arranqué al cuarto de baño donde abordé a vomitar descontrolada y pude distinguir entre mi visión borrosa como de mis rosados labios como resbalaban gotas oscuras tal vez ¿negro? ¿morado?….

En ese momento comencé a aterrarme no lo entendía, cansada recargue mi cuerpo contra el mosaico del frio baño, respiraba jadeante pues cuando creí que todo había finalizado mire horrorizada mi muñeca izquierda que comenzó a irradiar una luz violáceo digna de admirar, yo como una niña observando una frágil mariposa por primera vez, observe como de ella se extendía como el arte del esgrafiado un dibujo muy extraño, no pude encontrar la forma antes de que se terminara yo ya estaba inconsciente

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bonito día…

Canción del día :Comiendote a besos Maria Rozalen

No sé porque hice eso (equis de) pero la verdad me gusto musho y pues pues am gracias por su tiempo y am me gustan los taquitos en salsita :b y ayudar a la gente, y volar y ayudar a la gente jeje naaa,

La música me encanta si me recomiendan una canción seria de lo más genial e.e y más genial su opinión yo sé que es muy poco asi que subiré y subiré hasta conquistar el mundo muajaja pd. CIA es una broma


	2. Chapter 2

Ojos demoniacos

Arañas y serpientes

Deliciosa sea la inocencia

Que posee tu gran corazón

Pues en manos de quien te trajo

Tu fantasía será ilusión

Regresando

El lugar era lúgubre había anaqueles con una variedad de frascos que contenían sustancias y cuerpos solidos repugnantes, algunos fluorescentes que proporcionaba algo de iluminación

"_Da Daemon Oculos potens _

_Tempus orbis terrarum" _

Sentada en una mesilla de piedra se encontraba una mujer rubia responsable de ese siniestro eco, sus orbes dorados estaban fijos en un viejo pergamino amarillo ilegible, los movimientos de sus brazos eran seguidos por un flujo eléctrico negro, la esquina de este pergamino comenzó a arder

-Sabes lo que me ha costado conseguirlo- apareció de la penumbra en una esquina una asquerosa pila de arañas que se convirtió en la hermana de la rubia

-Serás santurrona conoces el límite de la magia y aun así quieres traerla- soltó una risilla

-Verdaderamente estás loca Arachne- bajo su rostro haciendo brillar la locura en su ojo derecho

Ella simplemente sonrió y las arañas comenzaron a retirarse

Después de haber caído incosiente en el lindo piso del baño, me encontraba en un lugar desconocido,

No lograba entenderlo

¿Lluvia?

Podía sentirla al igual que el duro asfalto y rocas de distintos tamaños presionando mi piel el clima era brutal a lo lejos se lograba percibir el efecto del fuerte viento que azotaba laminas a punto de caer

Esa noche mi vestimenta constaba de unos cortos negros algo similares a las bragas junto con mi remera favorita morada…

Ahora estaban empapadas (naaaa xd)

A duras penas logre incorporarme como era debido, me levante e instintivamente mire al cielo como si él fuera a darme una respuesta o algo así

Regrese la mirada a mi extremidad donde no había absolutamente nada ni rastro de aquel extraño dibujo de luz violeta

La extraña sensación, el efecto que provocaba esa invisible marca no era fácil de describir

-Es como…- Me frote los antebrazos

-Como la sensación de un mal presentimiento, pero..

-¿Yo soy el mal presentimiento?- tenía miedo, gire mi cuerpo en dirección a la salida del callejón

_-Saltan chispas, mis dedos contra el papel__  
><em>_lo confieso, no puedo disimular,__  
><em>_cuando parpadea el brillo en mis ojos-_

_Nanananana~~_

De una forma patética en una peculiar situación la dulce voz de la joven se entonaba en la oscuridad del callejón

_Duele dentro, me perdí y no me encuentro__  
><em>_en esta ciudad que me parece tan inmensa__  
><em>_y yo me siento tan pequeña_

_Lloraba algo ridícula pero con una expresión divertida, a nadie le gustaría soñar que está perdido o algo así _

El viento era de lo más cruel pues sentía la piel de gallina aun después de los intentos fallidos de conservar el calor mediante la fricción

Hice de todo para despertarme de este eterno lapso, pellizcos, bofetadas e incluso me mordí recordando que no había probado bocado en toda la noche…

Nada funciono continuaba ahí, describo el lugar como una ciudad tenía el callejón en el que me encuentro, un contenedor de basura, edificios de piedra mojada y obviamente la lluvia.

Resignada me vi en la necesidad de saber mi ubicación así que camine en el lugar que me encontraba, pisaba con delicadeza el asfalto mojado, mientras que algunos guijarros se clavaban en la tersa piel de mis plantas

Tiritando exhalando vapor había algo extraño allá arriba

-¿Qué es..?- mire al cielo y se encontraba cierto astro muy extraño

Una luna amarilla con una tétrica sonrisa y una pertinente mirada

Intentaba recordar en mi infancia tratando de reconocerla pero no lo logr…

_Crack_

Gire mi cuerpo con mi rostro iluminado con la esperanza de que fuese alguien que me ayudase a terminar con mi fugaz sueño.

Mire perpleja nuevamente horrorizada…

Acaso era un…

"_Que se huele el miedo__  
><em>_que come por dentro todas las ilusiones que tengo__"_

"Que salgan arrugas en la comisura de tanto reír", TwT amo sus canciones, linda tarde, y como le dije a alguien que conozco "Oh querida no necesitas de alguien para ser feliz….. Necesitas dinero"

¿Y kid? Yo se yo se, Próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

[Capitulo 3]

N?A: Bueno yo estoy consciente que paso más de una semana pero santa me secuestro y me hizo trabajar sin paga y pues ya vez esos duendes son unos loquillos que le entran a la peda jeje pues en serio me disculpo de corazón de caramelo y no se si colocar los poemas pero me encantan y es una historia

_FELIZ NAVIDAD LES DESEO DE MI KOKORO 3 _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_En cierto lugar de Death City_

_Se encontraba Shinigammi sama y el joven de los ojos color ámbar _

…_._

_*La lluvia parece tornarse más violenta y el silencio de la Death Room la convierte en una habitación misteriosa, claro que esto no importaba mucho en la mentalidad de cierto Shinigami que tenía planes esta noche de otoño lluviosa manteniendo su mente ocupada en otras cosas *_

"_Esta será, ¡esta será la noche perfecta!"- se decía emocionado ajustando su elegante corbata negra en un ángulo perfecto_

"_Porte… ¡listo!"- giraba su rostro en perfil_

"_Etiqueta… ¡listo!"-giraba de nuevo su cara_

"_Actitud… ¡lista!, la lista donde están apuntados las palabras perfectas para mi declaración… ahm" _

_Shinigami-kun ajustaba su elegante corbata negra a un ángulo perfecto, satisfecho se miró nuevamente en el espejo de la Death Room ganándose las miradas burlistas de Patty _

_-¡¿Nani?!- giro su rostro y la escena lo hizo ruborizar_

_Patty leía un trozo de papel ¡SU TROZO DE PAPEL!_

_-¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces?- con grandes y pesadas zancadas avanzo hacia Patty _

_Esa tonta había tomado su declaración de amor y la leía sin su permiso ¿Qué estaba pensando?, a la risa se unio Liz incrédula por quien era la afortunada _

_-¿Chrona? ¿Estás seguro Kid?- dijo Liz _

_-¿Qué hay con eso?- sentencio Kid mirándola a los ojos_

_-Nada nada no te pongas asi es solo que ella es…_

_-Como decirlo- dijo frotando su mentón_

_-¡EXTRAÑA! Cabrón - alzo su brazo derecho y con su risa animosamente Patty ondeando el trozo de papel muy contenta _

_~*Un trueno hizo estremecer a todos en la Death Room*~_

-Ara ara, parece que ese sello se ha roto finalmente ¿nee? Celestia chan…- susurro con una taza de té en sus manos

-¿Nani?- todos giraron hacia Shinigami sama

-¡Eso es mío ladrona de listas de ideas para citas perfectas!- dijo arrebatando el papel de la mano distraída de la rubia

-Valla problema- musito nuevamente entre dientes aquella muerte tan mencionada en leyendas orientales y el mismísimo reflejo de la excentricidad en el anime de soul eater.

Esto logro llamar la atención del menor

-Sucede algo chichiue*- su padre miraba por las ventanas superiores de la Death Room como las pesadas gotas de agua resbalaban del cristal

Tanto como las palabras intercambiadas por el técnico y sus armas como las dichas hace un momento por Shinigami Sama no llegaron a ser apreciadas por nadie de la habitación

-Kid ¿Dónde iras tan "handsome"?- retomo Shinigami Sama su actitud infantil, al ver pequeño técnico y sus armas tan bien vestidos

-Es noche de juegos-Dijo Liz

-Ganaremos, ganaremos- coreo Patty

-Asi es nos quedaremos unas rondas y volveremos- finalizo el menor aun con la idea de tener una velada inolvidable

-No llegues muy tarde a casa y cuídate del alcohol- se despedía con su cómica manota blanca

"Nervios es la palabra que me describe chichiue, en verdad ¿todo será perfecto?"

Con este pensamiento el trajeado y las chicas salieron de la habitación

*~*En el espejo unas perturbaciones aparecieron*~*

-¡Shinigami sama!- se escuchó decir del otro lado de la línea al profesor Stein

-Nada ganamos alterándonos profesor Stein- retomo con calma

-Las vibraciones son débiles ¿en verdad es ella?- parecía algo pálido aquel hombre de cabellos grisáceos

-No hay duda alguna, por débiles que sean las vibraciones son similares a las de años atrás, no bajes la guardia y como lo acordamos, te lo encargo, Spirit san estará contigo en minutos-

-Entendido-

***********Salón de juegos*****************

El lugar era de lo mejor era perfecto tenía su propio balcón con iluminación perfecta, su plan era de esos arrogantes que creía que no era posible que tuviera alguna falla, era sencillo, si, constaba de cuatro pasos que resultaba algo estresante para alguien que es amante del número 8, introdujo la mano en su bolsillo y desdobló cuidadosamente la lista perfectamente doblada.

*comenzó a leer mientras su mano temblaba*

1.-Posicionamiento

2.-Localizacion

3.-Ocupacion

4.-Declaracion

"Bien, primero paso es ser espontaneo"

-Espontaneo- susurro

"Después"- empuje con la cadera a Liz llamando su atención, estoy seguro de haber explicado bien el plan cuando veníamos a la fiesta

"Como esperaba, Liz se dirigía al objetivo la misión era sencilla apartar a la "devora libros" de Maka de la amada Chrona para comenzar con la operación posicionamiento

-¡Oh Maka! Que gusto verte mira que tienen aquí son ¡Piñas coladas! Delicioso ¿no?- dijo arrastrando del brazo a Maka distrayéndola

-Oi matte..

"Liz no me escucho, esas no eran piñas coladas eran… como sea yo tenía que continuar era mi oportunidad ¡Ahora! "

-Hola Chorna- me acerque "espontaneo y casual"

-Sh- shi- Shinigammi-kun- dijo a modo de saludo

-Es una noche hermosa ¿verdad?- "Oh bien hecho habla del clima eres una basura Kid, recuerda, recuerda el paso 3 ¡Ah! Si"

-Eso creo-

"No me mira si quiera a los ojos, tengo que moverme"

-Quieres ir a fuera me gustaría ah yo…

"Está mirándome"-mi corazón pareció que iba a salirse cuando nuestras miradas chocaron

-Me gustaría decirte algo- Finalizo con su corazón mas acelerado que una locomotora casi echando humos de sus orejas y sus mofles algo colorados

Chrona había sido atrapada por las palabras de Shinigammi kun quien ahora la miraba raro ¿De qué quería hablarle? Y ¿Por qué a ella? ¡No sabía cómo lidiar con eso!

Ambos salieron al balcón, todo iba de acuerdo al plan de "rayitas"

-Ve- veras Chrona- dijo tamborileando sus dedos en el balcón de granito pulido tratando de recordad su lista

Ella lo miraba como si fuese un bicho raro, él se había comportado raro, la había tratado diferente hace unas cuantas semanas, no le gustaban los ojos de Kid, mas bien el mirar de Kid

-A menudo nos enamoramos de una chica con la que tenemos amistad- giro su rostro a Chrona y bruscamente se ruborizo y prosiguió

-Nos planteamos si vale la pena estropear la amistad al declarar nuestro amor, algo que casi siempre nos sucede es el rechazo- soltó una risilla tratando de destensar el ambiente

-¡RECHAZO ES LO ÚNICO QUE CONSEGUIRÁS! ¡IDIOTA!- de la espalda de la peli rosa apareció Ragnarok

Justo en el momento donde preguntaría ¿Quieres ser mi pareja Chrona? Y plantarle el beso bajo la suave lluvia aparece este "chibi bastardo" a joder el momento

-VERDAD CHRONA-golpeteaba su cabesho

"Sino fueras parte de Chrona estarías muerto cabrón" pensó con molestia

-¿Quisieras ser mi pareja?- soltó sin más ignorando a Ragnarok, el chico que cuidadosamente eligió su traje libre de pelusas, medito sus palabras una y otra vez, preparo la florería perfecta para el obsequio de inicio del noviazgo etc. etc. etc.

Esta chica ni siquiera lo miro, jugaba vacilante con sus manos cubriéndose los ojos con el cabello rosado

-Yo… Etto

-a no

-ah no me gusta la lluvia

"Menudo intento de cambiarme el tema" – pensé algo resignado

Shan shan shan!, no tardare nada son las 3:48 a.m en mi país pero subiré el siguiente capítulo en una cosita de nada porque me importan :3 y porque mi compañera me esta extorsionando con comida asi que jaja

"me merezco amor, comprensión y ternura" –salvaje ecuatoriano, me gustaría saber si les gusta o ya si de plano esta para quemarse :b pero si me gustaría saber su opinion para ir esclareciendo XD

*Lo que puse es honorable padre shichue c:

[Spoiler spoiloroso] se supone que Kid está enamorado de Chrona pero llega "Hikary" la shica prota XD a su vida y se confunde, Hikary se fascina con Kid porque es su puto héroe de la infancia el mas sensual de todos pero no es su mundo por tanto continua enamorada de Leo un chico de su clase de robótica con sentimientos mezclados ante los dos muchachos, Medusa usa a Chrona y Kid para corromper el kokoro de Hikary para desatar su poders y se arma la pelea masiva de un cuadrado anormal amoroso una combinación del mundo de Hikary y el de Death the Kid para derrotar juntos a Medusa [Pd si Katia me mete ideas en la cabezita y hago mejoras las hare jujuju


	4. Chapter 4

[Capitulo 4]

Hola :´3 soy un asco con esto de los fanfics primero la coloque categoría K pero olvide que es M, igual tu decides si le esho un poco o un mucho de lemon o si dejo que salgan las cosas naturales suaves XD

GRACIAS

Un brazo [combinación de beso y abrazo

-Por las ahora abandonadas calles de Death City caminaba un técnico con su arma en severo estado de ebriedad en su espalda y la otra marchando como un soldado muy feliz con una bolsilla de chalis en las manos

-¡CLINK, CLINK! clink!-agitaba su bolsilla canturreando

-¿En serio te dijo eso?

-Liz hueles horrible- giro su rostro en la dirección contraria a su hombro derecho

-Solo eran piñas coladas-dijo revolviendo sus cabellos en la cara de kid

-Vomitaste…- Su compañera soltó una risa bastante liviana

-Oh rayos estoy ebria.. no le digas a Kid- solto una risilla

-¿De nuevo? ¡Yo soy Kid!, como sea, eso fue lo que ella dijo

-"No sé cómo lidiar con eso"-dijo imitando su voz- y después ella… ella SE MARCHO- soltó en llanto golpeteando la pared de una manera muy infantil adorable a los ojos de una acaramelada fangirl pero infantil a final de cuentas

-Kid tú no eres una mala basura anímate, anímate hay chicas de sobra que quieren salir con basuras como tu-

"Patty eres una asco animando"

-¿Qué hare mañana cuando la vea? Hola Chrona lamento tratar convertirme en tu novio y ser finalmente un hombre feliz? Menudo embrollo he hecho

Las hermanas Thompson intentaron animarle

-Hay que regresar te sentirás mejor con una taza de chocolate caliente

-Si andando andando hace frio y nos estamos mojando mira

"Ella tenía razón las marcas de agua en mi saco eran completamente asimétricas además de que Liz lo había arrugado un poco"

"Continuamos caminando cuando alguien salió corriendo a toda prisa de un callejón, iba a detenerla cuando vi la razón de su floreciente pánico"

-¡Liz, Patty!-

-A la orden- dijeron ambas haciendo un saludo militar

_*Yo solo deseaba dormir un poco y leer algo entretenido en una noche tan hermosa y ahora me encuentro corriendo por mi vida para salir de un callejón oscuro*_

_-¡¿Dónde estoy?!_

Como si se tratara de una señal divina la joven que agita corría se estrelló contra una farola de luz no creía lo que veía asi que lo leyó de nuevo

_-¡¿Death City?! Genial – ahora todo se esclareció recordaba ciertos trozos del anime que había sido su favorito en sus tiempos de apogeo _

_-Kishin ¿cierto?- se detuvo y giró a modo de presentación quedando frente a frente con la bestia _

El monstruo se detuvo examinándola de arriba a abajo relamiéndose, una presa fácil y un alma más que devorar, orgulloso de mostrar su filosa fila de dientes afilados se acercó a la joven que ni se inmuto

_-Es un sueño ¿verdad? – convencida dándose aires de grandeza cerro sus ojos como si se mentalizara para algo _

_Fue entonces cuando pensó en lo guay que era su imaginación, tras abrirlos mostro sus orbes a la bestia se había detenido instantáneamente, un fuerte viento había circulado _

"_De quien es esta alma" – pensó Death the Kid mientras corría detrás del demonio algo perturbado por el reciente cambio de la vibración de las almas_

-¿?-

"Que tonta ¡ja!, corriendo como maniática, si era un sueño ¿verdad? lo controlas, entonces porque ¡¿Por qué?! Esa cosa se aproximaba a de nuevo con meras intenciones de desgarrarme con sus feos brazos carnosos"

Con la idea de que aquella criatura amorfa iba a devorarla, no hizo más que caer sobre su trasero y cubrirse el rostro

Fue entonces cuando

-OII TEN CUIDADO- grito el héroe que llega al final

Un bombardeo de ráfagas rosadas atacaba al poseedor del huevo de kishin

*Que sucede* -pensó Hikary asustada observando como la bestia se retorcía freten a ella

-Kstch- estornudó la mayor de las Thompson

"Maldición"-el estornudo hizo fallar la trayectoria de una de las balas, para la suerte de Hikary esta fue a dar a su hombro izquierdo

"Maldición que he hecho…

¿Esta resonancia es de este humano?"- soltó primero con preocupación y después con asombro, hacia la persona detrás de la bestia que ahora era nada mas que solo un huevo llameante rojo que levitaba [menuda descripción debo agregar que son las 6:06 a.m y mi cerebro no funciona a esta hora XD excusas excusas]

Que ahora corría desesperadamente

*Porque demonios estoy corriendo las piernas no me responden*

-Oye no corras, espera–dijo persiguiéndola

Como consecuencia ella corrió mas deprisa sin ver que quien le hablaba era nada menos que su hero de la infancia °/°

-¡Gracias por salvarme!-dijo mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire

-¿Entonces porque no te detienes? -

-Por poco me asesinas, ¿¡Como iría a creerte?!-giró su rostro gritándole con sus orbes fuertemente cerrados

*Ahora que lo pienso la última vez que cerré los ojos"

-Por fin te alcancé, ¿Estas bien?-

"Torpe"-pensó mirándola incrédulo

La joven tenía roja la frente por el menudo boquete hecho a la farola

"Es una pelinegra bastante guapa"

-¿Quién eres?-

Le dijo a la joven que yacía inconsciente por el reciente golpe

"Que estaba pensando al vestir asi en un callejón oscuro, a estas oras de la noche y con este tipo de clima a no ser que…."

-Kid kun

-Profesor Stein-

"Cuando apareció"

-Regresa a casa

-Pero yo, la herí accidentalmente

-Yo me encargaré regresa a casa

"¿Qué? ¿Regresar? En parte que la chica se haya golpeado la cabeza era por perseguirla, y la herida de su hombre era culpa mía tenía el deber de responsabilizarme como Shinigami asi que acepte el volver a casa pero sigiloso seguí al profesor Stein con la idea de que tal vez iría a su laboratorio a experimentar con ella, me reí ante la idea tan absurda pero se dirigía al ¿Shibusen? Las vibraciones eran de esa chica ¿Qué tiene que ver con el Shibusen?

Al principio pensó en tal vez ver películas y tomar chocolate caliente recordando una y otra vez por qué lo habían rechazado pero que más daba no cambiaría nada el asunto

_**************************_[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]_

Si! sonrie :D¿review?

-ño :3

-please?

jijijj


End file.
